


The Delicious Fire

by pushkin666



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Bandslash, M/M, needy!Pete, toppy!Patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-03
Updated: 2010-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sight of Patrick - all red-faced and prissy, his guard down and temper up - makes Pete so hard he doesn't know what to do with himself.</p><p>Pete finds he just can't stop pushing Patrick.  Ficlet for Megyal who wanted Pete/Patrick, some kind of physical confrontation that leads to the smexings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Delicious Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [megyal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/gifts).



Pete runs his fingers lightly over the bruises on his throat and shivers.

"You've only got yourself to blame." Andy is looking over at him with knowing eyes. Pete supposes he shouldn't be surprised that Andy has figured out what he's doing. How he feels about Patrick. They've known each other for a long time after all.

He stares at Andy for a moment before shrugging. "It's no big deal."

He's lying though, both to Andy and himself. It is a big deal. He can't stop himself from provoking Patrick. Needling him until he loses his temper and lashes out with his fists. And he gets off on it, he can't help himself. The sight of Patrick - all red-faced and pissy, his guard down and temper up - makes Pete so hard he doesn't know what to do with himself.

"Pete... Look, you're playing with fire. You do know that don't you? You continue with this and you're going to get burned. You're certainly going to get hurt ."

He hears what Andy is saying but he can't stop, has to continue to push and push Patrick until his friend snaps. Like last night, Patrick slamming him into the wall, his hand pressing hard on Pete's throat. Fingers so deep against the skin that he'd left bruises behind, a blue and purple testament to his anger.

There's also a large bruise on Pete's forearm where he'd tried to shove Patrick away, his need for breath finally overcoming his need for an angry Patrick. Pete wasn't sure which of them had been more surprised when Patrick had sunk his teeth into Pete's arm. But it was definitely Patrick who was more shocked by what happened next.

Pete had been mortified that the pain of Patrick's teeth biting into his arm, combined with the fingers tight against his throat, had made him lose control. He'd ground himself against Patrick, his hips thrusting towards Patrick seeking a friction that hadn't come. Instead Patrick had let go of him, stepping back, his colour high as his gaze flickered over Pete.

"Oh. So that's how it is." He'd said.

And then he'd turned away from Pete and walked out the room without a backward glance. Left Pete leaning against the wall, hard and frustrated.


End file.
